Troublesome Night
by Randomonium
Summary: When Shikamaru is told to escort Temari to a formal event, all he can think of is going home and to sleep- but Temari as other plans, as he finds out...


This is so troublesome, Shikamaru thought as he trudged towards the hotel in which the blonde kunoichi he was escorting was staying

**Troublesome Night**

_This is so troublesome, _Shikamaru thought as he trudged towards the hotel in which the blonde kunoichi he was escorting was staying. Sabaku no Temari, who was the said kunoichi, had been invited to some formal function by Tsunade, and Shikamaru was told he escort her.

So here he was, dressed up in his suit (how he hated this thing, especially the tie- how is a person supposed to breath?) walking to what promised to be one of the most boring evenings of his life. Oh well. At least Temari would be there. Although she would probably be busy mingling all evening- you know, strengthening relations between Konoha and Suna.

He told the hotel receptionist he was going up, and did so, slouching over with his hands in his pockets.

_Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome. _He scowled as he knocked on her door. _Why was I chosen to be her escort? Not that I could stand her going with another guy, but why did Tsunade decide to throw this thing? It's so troublesome._

He looked up as the door opened, and his brain stalled. Temari was standing in front of him, toweling her hair, in a short bathrobe.

_She's not wearing anything under that. She's not wearing anything under that. She's not wearing anything under that._

"Pineapple head! You're early. I'm not ready yet," She said with a laugh, gesturing her apparel.

"I can see that," he muttered, his eyes still wide. _Who answers the door practically naked? It could have been anyone!_

"Come in while I get dressed," Temari invited, standing back from the door.

Shikamaru entered numbly, his brain still in a state of shock. Temari closed the door and sauntered into the bedroom, a smirk playing around her lips.

Shikamaru remained standing while Temari was changing. He turned around and looked out of the window at the clouds, illuminated by the setting sun.

"Shikamaru, which dress do you think I should wear?" came Temari's question from the bedroom door. Shikamaru turned around to face her, and his brain stalled again. No, his brain ground to a complete and utter halt as all the blood in his body raced south. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. His tie suddenly felt very tight, and the room had suddenly gotten very warm as he took in the sight of Temari standing in the doorway holding up two dresses, and wearing nothing but (very) skimpy black lace underwear.

Oh. Shit.

His eyes immediately traversed her body, and he dragged them up to meet her eyes with difficulty when he realized he was giving her a blatant once over. Dimly, it registered that she had asked him a question.

"Uuuuuh…" Was all he could manage.

Temari's eyes sparkled with mischief and she smirked. She laid the dresses over a chair and slowly walked over to Shikamaru. He unconsciously backed away until he found himself up against a wall. She continued advancing. His mind was screaming _Run away! Now! Danger! NOT GOOD!! RUN!!, _but his body simply wasn't listening. Temari was now immediately in front of him, and now she pressed herself up against him, molding her body to his. She lifted her mouth up to his ear.

"Like what you see?" she whispered seductively before gently pulling on the gold hoop in his earlobe with her teeth. She planted a trail of feather-light kisses along his jaw until she reached his mouth. She then kissed him thoroughly and deeply, tasting it all over. He automatically reciprocated. Soon, she pulled away and smirked.

"I'll go get dressed now," she stated, turning and walking towards the door, swaying her hips seductively, and snagging one of the dresses that was over the chair, leaving him in a state of shock and arousal which left him completely silent and immobile as his speech and motor functions deserted him to go have a drink in the nearest bar- bastards.

Temari giggled quietly to herself once she was in her room. She sneaked a peek at Shikamaru through the bedroom doorway. The boy was still pinned against the wall, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth open, and a slight- eh-hem- _tent _in his pants. Temari closed her door quickly so he wouldn't hear her laughter. This was so much fun! She had thought it might be fun when she came up with the plan-oh yes, she had planned this entire night out. She _knew _he was as attracted to her as she was to him- and seeing him now only proved it- and she was getting fed up with waiting for him to make the first move. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. The plan was on track- okay, well, the kiss in the lounge had been complete improvisation, but it had worked well, and she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

In the lounge, Shikamaru's motor and speech functions had returned from the bar, albeit slightly inebriated, and he was able to digest what had happened- boy, that took a while. He had just calmed himself down (his heartbeat had felt like a frightened rabbit's) and…uh…dismantled the tent, when Temari entered the room again. Luckily, she was clothed, so his reaction wasn't quite as drastic as before (and he thanked his lucky stars the tent stayed down). However, his heart stopped and then started again, beating erratically. She was wearing a short black dress which perfectly accentuated her curves. She looked beautiful. if he hadn't already been in love with her (yes, he was in love (and MAJOR lust) with her, get over it. He couldn't help it.), he thought he would've fallen in love with her then. He blinked and tried not to look _too _gormless- something he had failed miserably at beforehand. Heh-heh…whoops…

"Shall we go, lazyass?" Temari asked, walking to the door. Shikamaru watched her for a second before he realized he was supposed to be following her. _Smooth, Nara. Real smooth. _He hurried out the door.

They didn't speak the entire way there- seeing as this was two blacks away, this wasn't an incredible feat, especially since Shikamaru was a few steps behind checking her out the entire time.

As Shikamaru predicted, Temari did spend most of the time mingling with the other guests and he didn't talk to her much. Just as well, because he reckoned he would've looked like a babbling fool as he couldn't look at her without the image of her in her underwear popping up. That didn't do much for his conversational skills, let me tell you that. It was most troublesome. _Molestissimus. _Heh-heh, it sounded so smart when you said something in Latin. Even if all it meant was 'very troublesome'. Or 'most troublesome'. Or annoying, actually. But hey, who gives a shit?

Finally, the troublesome event was finished. Now all he had to do was take Temari back to her room, and he could go home. Back to his bed- his lovely, soft bed- and go to sleep. Sleep which would no doubt be filled with dreams of a half-naked or completely naked Temari. Oh joy. That meant he'd probably have to change the sheets in the morning. Troublesome.

However, Temari had decided to linger it seemed.

"Temari, can we go now?" Shikamaru asked the blonde kunoichi- _think it's your mother in underwear think it's your mother in underwear think it's your mother in underwear._

She turned to face him.

"Hmm? Oh, Shikamaru, it's you. Eager to get home, aren't you?"

The suggestive way in which she said it made him blush for some reason. You know, his blood simply wasn't listening to him tonight. First rushing south, then heating his cheeks- it was conspiring with his brain to make a complete fool out of him. _think of your mother think of your mother._

"Yeah, I'm tired," he said shortly.

"Okay, grumpy, le me just go greet Tsunade," Temari said.

Then they were alone and walking down the road in the cool night air with the stars twinkling above them. What a romantic setting.

But this wasn't a fairy-tale, so romance wasn't in the air. Shikamaru wasn't thinking of romance, definitely not. He was thinking of his bed, of clouds, of Academy work schedules- anything _but _Temari, actually. Temari's goal tonight wasn't romance. Romance could come later, right now she just wanted to fuck the younger man. Hopefully he would comply. She didn't see any reason why he wouldn't- he'd been checking her out all night! She smirked. She could already taste victory.

"I'm sure you can get upstairs without being attacked," Shikamaru said, stopping at the hotel entrance.

"But, Shikamaru, I was hoping you would come up for a cup of tea," she asked sweetly. "Please, Shika?"

He couldn't say no to her, and relented. "Okay, I'll come up. But not for long."

She grinned. If it was up to her, he would be staying for quite a while. "okay," was all she said though, and they made their way upstairs.

She made her move as soon as they entered her suite. She'd planned to go slowly, but fuck the plan. She wanted him bad, and she wasn't the most patient of people. She whirled around and pinned him to the wall, catching his lips with hers in a rough kiss.

_Eep!_ His eyes widened, and he was a statue for a couple seconds.

_Fuck decorum,_ he decided, _I'm gonna kiss her back. _And he did, much to her delight. his hands wandered over her body and she pressed herself closer to him, pushing off his jacket and removing his tie. He kissed her neck and unzipped her dress, causing her to moan. He slipped her dress off, kissing her all the while, and she started undoing his buttons. Soon, his shirt was discarded. She went for his pants as he kissed her jaw. She got them off, and he flipped her around so he was now pinning her to the wall. This she didn't mind at all, and wrapped her legs around his waist, her bra straps falling down her shoulders. The room was full of moans and groans. (Shikamaru's 'tent' was back).

The light wasn't even on yet. He slid his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra.

o0o0o0o

Afterwards, they lay on the lounge floor. Yes, the lounge floor. They hadn't even managed to make it into the bedroom. They just lay there in silence for a bit. suddenly, Temari chuckled. And chuckled again. And then started laughing uncontrollably. Shikamaru squinted at her, unable to see what was so funny.

"What?"

"Nothing," she giggled, "It's just that I had this night all planned out, exactly how I was going to get you into bed, and then I let my lust get the better of me and the plan was lost."

He looked at her again. "You planned this?"

She giggled again. "Of course. It's not like _you _were going to make the first move."

He considered this, and figured she had a good point there.

"But how did you know how I was going to react?"

She stretched luxuriously and curled up into him. "I'm a pretty good judge of people, and I could tell that you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's a pretty presumptuous statement."

"It's true, isn't it?"

He couldn't deny it.

They subsided into silence, lying on the carpet in the middle of the lounge, lit only by moonlight.

"So…what now?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer for a few moments.

"You go back to Suna tomorrow, don't you?"

She sighed. "I have to. Gaara expects me back."

"Oh." He sounded rather…doleful to her ears. She raised her head to look at him. She reckoned she knew why- she wasn't a genius, but she was pretty quick-witted.

"I suppose we'll have to manage a long-distance relationship until a return."

Silence. Then: "You're an incredibly presumptuous woman," he said, but his arm tightened around her all the same. She smiled into his chest.

"Oh, you know that's what you were thinking."

He laughed, and she felt his chest vibrate beneath her head.

"You were right," he murmured, turning on his side to hug her more closely to him, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her intoxicated scent of cinnamon and vanilla. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He smiled to himself.

_Maybe the night wasn't too troublesome after all._

**A/N: And I finally typed it all up. It's amazing what you can do when you out your mind to it and have a computer and no internet. And are bored. Wonders…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!! **


End file.
